Striations in a fluorescent lamp are undesirable visible variations in the evenness of light emitted by the fluorescent lamp. Striations are common when operating at low temperature, reduced power, or with energy efficient lamps. Some methods for controlling striations at low power include generating and combining multiple drive signal components (e.g., a direct current and/or low frequency component combined with a higher frequency primary drive signal component). These solutions require additional driver circuit electronic components (i.e., entire driver circuit sections to generate the additional signals) which add to the size and complexity of the driver circuit while decreasing reliability. Another method of reducing striations is to apply an unbalanced direct current (DC) choke to the output signals from the driver circuit to introduce an asymmetric current. This solution requires the addition of a large magnetic component that adds size, expense, and complexity to the driver circuit. Further, all of the above striation solutions introduce substantial efficiency reductions to the driver circuit or ballast.